kingofdragonpassfandomcom-20200213-history
List of rumors
Preface Like many other games before it there are several rumors surrounding King of Dragon Pass, of events that are not actually in the game or misconceptions about what is required for some events. Heck, as we go along there's bound to be several more popping up. So if you come across something let the staff know and we'll move it here. Should you find evidence for something on this list actually happening in the game then let us know as well. In that case we'll exhonorate the event in question. Total fabrications/lies/falsehoods Events *'UFO's and aliens:' There are no, and I repeat, no unidentified flying objects, little grey men or frigging face-huggers in the game. KoDP is not a sci-fi game. *'Ducks: '''Despite similarities, none of the Disney Ducks are in the game. Not for easter, not for christmas, not for three cubic acres of money will you encounter Donald, Uncle Scrooge or any other. *'Gods:' It's impossible to return the gods to the world to stride it like colossi and make them trample thy foes. *'Dragons: Tiamat is not in the game. Stop spouting rumors on this note please. Items *'New looks: '''There aren't any items that will change the look of your clan-ring members. *This one's pretty wild, but there's a rumor going round that you can obtain duck eggs during easter and keep them as a clan treasure... Not true at all. Common misconceptions Event requirements *'Triceratops Plow team/ War mounts: You do not need a shrine to Maran Gor to get the events. Event consequences *'Eating the triceratops eggs: '''Your thanes/etc. won't get sick or burst out in scales. Items *'Using Humakt's Raven Banner:' Your sacrificed clansmen won't haunt you. *'Keeping the Sorcerous Implements:' They do not function as a beacon for agents of the Pharaoh Rumors Persistent rumors Events *'Duck transformation: There's no evidence for a descent into duck-dom for your clan through associating with the feathered folk. Not even if you displease your ancestors. No evidence at all has been presented to indicate otherwise. *'Dwarf transformation: '''Like with the ducks, there's no indication of any transformative action. *'Tusk transformation: 'Once one of your clansmen has been turned into a tusk-rider, has returned and married he and his wife will have a tusked baby, if nothing is done to prevent further tusked ones from being born the clan will gradually become tusked. Confirmed as not true. 30+ years after the first tusked son there's no reports of more tusked clansmen nor of the clan ring suddenly sprouting them. Items None yet. Unconfirmed rumors Events *'Elf wedding: 'Though unconfirmed it is rumored that between your clan and elves a couple might find love and decide to marry. *'Duck tricksters: Since you can have a trickster on the ring the Ducks might have some too. *'Laughingstock ending:' If you continually allow tricksters and the like to take advantage of you, your tribe will disperse due to having become a laughing stock... Items *'Death:' It's rumored that you can obtain Humakt's sword Death in game. Not verified or disproven yet. *'Urgrain's coin:' By attempting to trade for treasure from other clans, clans may offer a coin of the legendarily bad king Urgrain. It may sometimes but is not necessarily bring a curse to your clan. (iOS version). *'Errarth's crown:' IOS version rumor. Apparently a trader bearing the Pharaoh's livery might bring this to trade in the tribal phase. *'Orlanth's bill:' A duck-bill rumored to have been worn by Orlanth himself during the Storm Age when he visited and enlightened the Duck people. IOS rumor, please verify. Exonorated list Here we note the rumors that have been proven true, despite initial disbelief. Items *'Vingkot's Ale:' Actually Vingkot's Ale Horn, an iOS version treasure which increases the mood boost gained by feasting. Events None yet. Category:Misc Pages